In making flexible laminates for use as slot liners in motors and generators, an adhesive is applied to a continuously moving film, and that film is joined to a second continuously moving sheet to form the laminate. Commercial adhesives that are used for this application are low solids (about 20%) and do not meet the federal guidelines for the emission of volatile organic compounds. The adhesives also have poor green strength which permits the films being laminated to move after they are joined, resulting in wrinkles or other flaws in the laminate. In addition, once the laminate is formed, more than five days are required to cure the adhesive, using up storage space and increasing inventory costs.